Solacion
by Tsuykull679
Summary: WAITING TO BE ADOPTED.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story that I personally created. So, well enjoy.**

 **This is a crossover of Fairy Tail, Pokemon, RWBY, and Naruto.**

 **This takes place in the Pokemon World. But it has a little twist.**

 **It basically makes it so that there are 16 gyms, 8 regions of my making.**

 **-Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS-**

A blond teenage boy, 13 years of age, peach skin, and has 6 whisker marks.  
Currently though. He was floating in the void. He was… emotionless.

He was trained in ROOT. The good side of being emotionless though, was the seal was not only friend he had was the Kyuubi, none more, none less.

He killed without remorse, he did not care about others very being.

With the only morals he had left, he promised that he would protect all of his precious people, even if the only one he had in mind, was the Kyuubi.

They were brothers in all but chakra, though. (NOTE: Uzumakis are related to Hagomoro thus making them related.)

As he was waiting. He expected a blocky portal to appear and take him to another dimension, after all, he was teleported to a lobby where so much versions of him were talking and socializing. There were thousands of him, some were in ROOT, some were betrayed, some were very powerful, but, then he met the original.

 **-Flashback- Naruto Lobby –**

The little boy was walking towards the fluffiest chair ever, many were looking at him weirdly. Until one spoke to him.

"Hey little Naru. Are you dead," asked the Older Naruto

"No."

"Oh, well then step into the void and float endlessly. When you come in contact with a dimension, a blocky portal, will take you to the rightful dimension for yourself." The Original was comical like that, as if he was going to be floating in an empty space where you can become insane and be lost to the universe and multiverse forever and ever without you even noticing it.

 **-Flashback End, brought to you by Italian Neopolitan-**

As he was remeniscing a portal appeared and took him to the dimension.

* * *

In a flash of bright light. He stood on a reindeer like creature. But the creature didn't notice. As he was talking to two more beings of power.

A man dressed like a wizard.

And a man dressed like a computer artist.

* * *

Arceus, as he was called by humans, was talking to two other multiverse cluster gods.

They were talking about this collaborative universe.

They were still waiting for that GODdamn Naruto, the King of Gods.

But when something spoke up in their discussion.

"Am I supposed to be here, Gods-sama?"

Merlin and Oum turned to the boy on Arceus' head.

When they saw him, Merlin and Oum snickered.

Arceus shook his entire body. And when Naruto fell out, Arceus sighed.

Apparently Naruto sent another one of his alternatives.

He better be worth it Arceus thought.

"Well I'll teleport you down, you brat," spoke the annoyed voice of Arceus.

* * *

Naruto expected to teleport on the ground, only to appear at the top of the sky, while it was beautiful, he admired, he was still falling at an superior speed than a Mega Latios that uses Extreme Speed.

And he was falling down an ocean for pete's sake!

So imagine his suprise when he accidentally hit a huge dragon snake thing.

But he fell down anyways.

...

Then he screamed a scream that can shatter cappilaries, just for the fun of it while pretended he was a missile, for he was.

* * *

"Mom. Whats that?" A child pointed to a meteor looking thing.

"That's a meteor sweetie." The mother replied.

* * *

A black haired woman was teaching 3 kids. They were currently at the region of Lyyelyu (Pronouced Ly-Yel-Yu) a region of vacation.

She was Ur Milkovich, an ice type specialist, with a vulptous figure, one was bound to be famous.

A girl that she was teaching was Ultear, her own daughter. (We will meet Gray and Lyon later, I promise.)

She had a developed body at her age, easily low B-cup, and a nice ass. (Im no pedophile.)

Currently though, she was 10 years old.

When she saw the Meteor-Missile/Naruto heading to a lake she knew, she excused herself and ran to the lake.

 **-A Lonely Depressed Lake-**

As he crashed down the lake, it hurt badly, very badly, considering it acted solid.

He didn't know how he survived easily, he did not question it. The pain was nothing, his threshold for pain was every second in pain of 1 million samehadas shredding you. He trained there using the Kyuubi's Tail to impale him and corrose him.

He survived it. Narutos were resilient after all, as he got up on the ground, he saw Ultear walking up to him. To him, she was an angel, the most beautiful being he ever saw.  
He tried to calm his head, -teeheehee- he had something to masturbate t- he blinked.

If he ever slept, -he cant-, he knew that he would dream about her. He saw her heart because of his emotion sensing, she was the brightest person he knew he'll meet.  
When she saw him, she blushed with the intensity of a supernova, his ocean blue eyes, his toned body, his handsome face. She felt herself aroused already. Shove down her her two digits and pretend that she was having se- she could not crush the thoughts, so she ignored them forcefully.

"S-so um hello."

* * *

Cliff Hanger!

I will awnser any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: As I said, two chapters per day. WArning! a little ooc**

 **Any questions will be awnsered.**

* * *

"S-so um, w-what is your name?" Ultear asked shyfully blushing.  
"Naruto." Naruto said blankly.

"Why are you here all alone?"  
"Why are you here then?"  
"I just looked for a meteor, it turns out that it already burnt down."

"Oh, where are your parents?"  
"There!" She pointed at a house in the distance.

"Lets go there, shall we?"  
"By the way, my name is Ultear Milkovich."  
"Ur's tear, I assume she's your mother?"  
"Of course!"

* * *

"Owie!" Ultear exclaimed as she was grabbed by the ear by her mother.  
"Why did you run off like that! I was so worried that I lost you!"  
"She was just looking for a meteorite, she said." He made his presence known to the mother-daughter duo.  
"Naruto! Help me!" She looked at him with a cute pout.

"Sorry, but I was just passing by, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." She was worried by his emotionless tone, and with his blank eyes, it was evident he had a dark past.  
"I have to leave today, after all, I hope I meet you again, Ultear Milkovich, my fair maiden." With that he ran with the speed of ANBU.  
"'My fair Maiden.' Huh?" She said with a mischevious grin.  
"So are you going to leave me? After all this time?"  
"NO mom! But he was pretty handsome too you know."  
"My little daughter has a crush now?" The day went on with very much teasing.

* * *

So the day went on with Naruto questioning reality, but when he accepted it, he made a lot of Henged Shadow Clones.  
Apparently there was a system called guilds, (There are no evil guilds! Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis are good people in this fic, Tartarus does not exist.) it was just like a faction system.

There were also weird creatures called Pokemon but the ones that catched his eye was the dark pokemon.  
Greninja, Hydreigon, Sharpedo, Bisharp, Incineroar, and Yveltal.

 **"What the fuck did you do brat?"  
** "Sucked into a portal, met a lobby of Narutos, met 3 gods, and ultimately the most beautiful girl in my life."  
"Besides, rest, while incapacitated, your chakra will convert faster to mine." The fox grumbled but grinned.

He was being biased because he was a ninja.  
He took off, forgetting he was in a town, he crashed into 10 houses and destroyed a whole well.

-Airport-

Naruto looked at the advanced technology. He quickly adapted and stole a flight to Kalos Region, not knowing he will bump into a step-sister duo.

Cliffhanger

* * *

Its my brothers birthday today. Expect longer chapters tommorow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kalos Region-**

As he snuck out of the airport, he immediately ran to the lab of Professor Sycamore.  
He wore his Orange Mask that was a spoil of war, and his root armor.  
Basically Tobi's Mask and Torune's Outfit.

He ran 319 mph. When he got there, he suddenly slammed into the sycamore tree in front of Professor Sycamore's Lab.  
Sycamore saw what happened and immediately ran towards Naruto.  
"Are you okay?" "Yes."

"Now lets get into business, I want to go on a pokemon adventure."  
"Right on time!"  
"Now pass this test so you can be a pokemon trainer!"

 **-** **One Boring Test Later-**

"Wow," exclaimed Sycamore, you got all awnsers correct with bonus information that even I do not know. So... when is the end of the world?"  
"The second you lose your virginity."

"You are mean. You know that?"

"Yes I know."

"Proffesor Sycamore! Me and my sister Ruby are here to take our Pokemon Test!" Exclaimed a blond girl with very big assets and a petite rose haired girl.  
Naruto introduced himself, "my name is Naruto."

"I'm Ruby Rose, and she is my sister Yang," Ruby introduced herself and Yang with a cheerful expression.

"Prof. Sycamore, I'll take Froakie..."  
"You cant do that! I want Froakie!" Ruby really wanted Froakie, it was cute. Yang' sent an apologetic glace to Naruto, which he caught

"Give me the Froakie now please." Sycamore gave Naruto the Froakie.  
"Here are 5 pokeballs and a pokedex!"

With that, Naruto bought a map from one of the miscellaneous stores in

- **The Forest of Rhovanio-**

"Froakie, you will be my first pokemon, now lets start training and capturing dark types!"  
"Now we will take laps around the whole forest! Go!" Only for him and Froakie to slam into a tree in their first 10 steps.

 **-10 Trees Later-**

"I think we should take laps around a lake instead."  
"Froakie," Froakie said with a nod.

Naruto, using his smell and hearing to find a lake. He ran around a day straight before he eventually dropped in exhaustion. But never into unconsciousness,  
Froakie collapsed in his 3rd lap, after all, the lake was the size of Konoha. He inhaled deeply in his cloud seeing position. Seeing as Froakie was a water type, he could easily absorb water, Magikarps were not rare but very common, and such, they ate the magikarp, while Naruto was discretely using little raiton chakra and channeling it in Froakie's systems. No one noticed, but Naruto actually got a shiny Froakie. He thought his luck was amazing.

He thought of his patriotic master/surrogate father. When they fought Madara. Danzo died, taking Madara with him in the belly of the shinigami.  
When Danzo died, he cried the hardest. But he honored the last words of his surrogate father.'Do not cry, honor my teachings, and live, be happy.'

He fought the battalions of the army of the Edo Tenseis.

He killed without a waste of a move, efficiently killing all battalions and defeating the army. But died in the end.

"Lets find myself a Pawniard."

"FROAKIE!" "What?" Then Naruto saw a Shiny Carvanha under Froakies hands.  
"Damn it Froakie, don't eat that shiny." The Carvanha flopped and slammed into a tree. Making it unconscious.

* * *

"IF you know what series Rhovanio comes from, I will give you juicy spoilers!


	4. Chapter 4

I know about my lack of describing things, yes. I know. I am an amateur.

This is 3 years into the future! And also a full team later in the chapter!

* * *

When finally. Naruto got a 5 member team. With Greninja, Hydreigon, Sharpedo, Bisharp, and an Incineroar. He trained them all to be brutal, efficient, and battle crazy. He thought of all the times of his bonding with his pokemon, he captured them, he loved them, and he trained them. But here was the day... that he tried to capture Yveltal.

He was more powerful, he knew. It was 3 years since he got Froakie, 2 in case of everyone else. And 1 year since Ytveltal spoke to him.

 **-Flashback-**

While he was training all of his Pokemon into 6 feet deep. He was suddenly approached by Yveltal, he knew it, after all, nothing would matter to him more than being able to protect his precious people. Legendary or not, he will try to befriend.

With its avianic draconic traits, and it's dark nimbus cloud like color. It was already his favorite pokemon.

Challenge me when your strong, it said. It will be time to capture me when your strong, it said. Destroying the world was easier than you think, it said.  
With a morphing into pain, as it slammed into a tree.

 **-Flashback End-**

With that in a face of indiffrence, with his Tobi Mask on the side of his face, and his cloak(Torune's Outfit), flowing with the wind, smoldering with his Pokemon having stars in their eyes in the background. He looked so cool. He ran with his pokemon. He headed towards Allearth Forest.

Passing through many towns and crashing into many trees did not stop his charge. Or his pokemon...  
After all, he improved his training with seals. Now they were able to handle 679(Oh narcissist me...) times the gravity of the Earth.  
They trained for 9 years equal because of the seals.

He approached a little old cavern, defiantly old, it still stood.

"Hello? It's me, I was wondering if after all these years, you'd like to meet? To go over, everything, they say times supposed to heal you, but it aint that much healing." Dialga appeared. "..." "..." "Sorry." Naruto walked out of the cavern, and rushed to Allearth Forest.

When he arrived, he saw Yveltal just hanging from a crystal tree.  
"Yveltal! I challenge you to a battle! If I win, I catch you. If I lose. You can suck all my life energy." Naruto said with a determined expression. Yveltal nodded, it seemed like a good deal, considering the life force from this human was the size of an ocean, while like his was just a cup.

"Incineroar I choose you!"

Incineroar used Bulk-Up and Yveltal used Dark Pulse, due to its Dark Aura. The move was even more powerful. But Incineroar did not flinch or move.  
Using Bulk-Up again. Yveltal used Air-Slash. Incineroar activated its Blaze and used Dark Lariat and Flare Blitz combination. Yveltal took the heavy powerful blow while using Dark Pulse again to finish Incineroar off due to the drawbacks of Flare Blitz-Dark Lariat. It was at half of its health.

Bisharp was next, Naruto returned Incineroar and threw Bisharp's pokeball. He was going to end the match, it was risky, but high risk is high reward.

Bisharp went to feint attack, and when Yveltal took the bait and tried to use foul play, Bisharp used Guilliotine when Yveltal was close.  
Naruto was crossing his fingers. When he saw that Yveltal was unconscious, he smiled. And Bisharo slammed into the tree, wedged because of his 'sharp head'.

Naruto sighed before going out of the forest after capturing Yveltal.  
He and Yveltal bonded before they made the family of the team.

* * *

He made his way to a mountain called The Lonely Mountain.  
He made a shrine dedicated to his brothers/sisters in arms.

"I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under trees  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the Sea

Under clouds, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter's morn  
I turned at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell  
Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shined  
By silver streams that run down to the Sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell."

He finished his song and turned around only bump into Ultear Milkovich. Even if she was 13 and he was 16, that did not stop them from accidentally making a provocative position. Her hair was long reaching her bubbly ass, and to bangs reached her cup-b bust. His hair was like a mane, his tobi mask was on the side of his face, and his cloak, making him so handsomely feral. His hand were on her hips and his other hand on her waist, with her pinning him down. They blushed.

"Nice song by the way..." said Ultear blushing and looking away from his eyes.  
She was embarrased to death when her Mother, Gray, and Lyon came there and looked at them gaping. Before they apologizing and running away, before Ur gave them advice: "Use protection kids!" before running away herself...

* * *

I do not own anything in here.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Im sorry I have not updated much, but it is because of me playing Ni no Kuni 2: Revenant Kingdom.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

He was there when Konoha prospered. He was there when Konoha failed. And he was there when Konoha fell.  
He remembered it like yesterday. It was full of fire. Bodies of civilians were piled up, elderly, young, children, and even babies.

But. Even then, he fought. He fought for all he was worth. All the shinobi beside him were also fighting till their last breath.  
They were not enough. Every shinobi beside him were A Rank+. They took battalion after battalion of shinobi. After the attack on Konoha. They were suddenly attacked by Iwa. Because they were foolish enough to not let go their hatred. Even if Madara was stronger than any of them combined. Once they were attacked. Madara was resurrected, and he took the chance to use the white zetsu army. The onslaught was a massacre. Shinobi, Iwa and Konoha, were falling like the lines of the German troops in an successful Russian charge in WW2.

Madara came himself. To kill everyone in the now non-existing village. To see his pathetic enemies fall. Starting with the Konoha Shinobi.  
Naruto intercepted Madara and fought him to a standstill that lasted 10 days and 10 nights. Then eventually. All the Shinobi in the world were dead.  
Except for Madara, Obito, and himself. Obito was fighting him also. The sage took the time to give him his inheritance. And promised him a better life.

Of course he accepted. Everyone would.

 **-Flashback End-**

He was training. He thought about all the notable people he had met. It was 3 years after the awkward moment with Ultear.

Yang was now 18. Ruby was now 16, and Ultear was now 16.

He heard from the rumors that Ash Ketchum, a 13 year old boy. Was making quite a storm in the community of Unova. It was a bonus that Ultear was there.  
So, his face morphed into concentration. He jumped 1 kilometer, he reached the sea. The he ran, breaking the sound barrier.

-Unova Region-

The Avian Pokemon were chirping and Pokemon of all kinds were roaming about. Even if it was peaceful he still sought out anything that interested him.  
He heard that Ash was ambitious. His face melted into familiarity. Deja vu? He thought.

He ran to Mt. Coronet. He stopped as he remembered something, he was hungry. He heard about a town on the foot of Metagross Mountain that sells ramen.

-20 Bowls of Ramen Later-

He then ran to Mt. Coronet. On his way there, he crashed into 11 trees, and a hill. When he got there. His face morphed into curiosity.  
He could translate the language in the walls. They all said where each responsible lake trio member was. And if all brought together, can bring the interest of Dialga and Palkia. But even then, he did not care. His pokemon were not even at the pinnacle of their development.  
Even if Yveltal was a legendary, it still needed to be trained in order to be strong. And he doubted that Palkia and Dialga were stronger than his Greninja.

He took to Amity Square. Where he heard Cynthia was.

He decided to fly this time. Curse trees! Damn their sturdy barks!  
So enough about trees.

He decided for a dramatic entry.  
Using Rain Dance and Hurricane. He made the background for his grand entrance.

As it was Ash, Ultear, Ruby, Dawn, and Brock were rushing to Amity Square in search of Cynthia, the Sinnoh region's champion.  
When they saw her. She was eating ice cream while staring at the tablets.

When suddenly, a storm picks up. Giving harsh wind and raining hard. But the rain was being directed around Amity Square so no-one got wet.  
Then a bright red beam cut through the sky eating away at the clouds and rain, turning them to dust. Also darkening the sky.

When they saw the source of the dark beam, they were shocked.  
It was a large draconic pokemon resembling the letter Y.

Ash's eyes sparkled at the cool pokemon. But everyone saw who was standing on top of Yveltal.  
His eyes were pale blue, but they had a red pupil that resembled the letter Y. He had a cloak and a orange swirling mask that started from his right eye.

Ash took his pokedex and tried to scan Yveltal, but to no avail, as it was another pokemon from a differing region.

Naruto said in his imitation of Madara's voice, said, "shall we dance in battle, Champion Cynthia. Or should I be disappointed that a Champion was nothing more than a pathetic wimp?" The trainers gasped at what the man said, he just insulted the Champion.

Cynthia's eyes flashed red in fury. "What are the terms?" "Well isn't that great. The Champion just accepted the challenge from li'l ol' me. The terms are simple, Triple Battle if you will, but only one round." "Garchomp, Glaceon, Gastrodon!" "Hahaha! Incineroar, Hydreigon, it's time to dance!""

"Incineroar! Hydreigon! Protect!" "Why did he made them use protect even if there is no attack coming from Cynthia." Asked Ash. "I do not know too Ash."  
Something was not right. There was something hanging from Yveltals outer wing. It was a Power Herb, but w-

Yveltal used a combination consisting of Sky Attack, Dragon Rush, Aerial Ace, and Sky Drop. Even if Cynthia's pokemon survived, they would likely be open to the attacks of Incineroar and Hydreigon. Due to its blue shape, Naruto called it Sky Meteor Combination.

Once it hit. The weak-willed trainers fainted due to the shockwaves. It was truly deserving to be called a meteor.  
When they saw the aftermath. Nobody could deny, that they were scared shitless. All of the pokemon were likely having a very severe fever from the attack.

After he returned his pokemon. "Im disappointed, take these. At the least, im not cruel, just unhappy."  
He walked into the forest.

* * *

If ya say i made Naruto too Op, realize that ninjas capitalize on everything, Anything can be made.


	6. Chapter 6

This fic has a potential. But a author like me is not right for this. If you know you are a better writer, then please adopt this and make this better.


End file.
